To the Beginning
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: A continuation of Silent Temptation, Nora Grey has lost Patch twice already and this time its forever. While Dante is raising the nephil army to find her so she could take the Black Hand's place as leader. Scott and Vee work hard to get Nora back on her feet; while Patch himself gets ready to bring in a secret weapon that will win this war. But can he save Nora at the same time?
1. One more Miracle?

**Welp this is chapter one of To the Beginning, the second installment of Silent Temptation. If you haven't read that please read ST then come here. To the Beginning is the cont. of what I believed the Finale book what have been (continuing my belief of Silence duh). Anyway I hope you enjoy this story as much as you guys loved ST because honestly I wouldn't have wrote this if it wasn't for the love you guys had for the first one. **

**Enjoy! ^.^ ~Liz**

* * *

Dante leaned over the map of Coldwater, his eyes laser focused onto where the heir could be hiding. "I say we find Hank's daughters. One of them is his heir and will bring us to glory against the Fallen."

Scott leaned against the back wall, "Wait so you're not the heir?"

"No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up thank you very much." Dante scowled.

"Just a question, don't get your panties in a bunch." Scott replied. He was lucky Dante had no memory of the attack on the warehouse. Nobody saw Scott at the raid so if anybody is concerned he was never there. Vee as well, since she took no part in the raid period.

"So where would we find them?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"Marcie is still with her mother, they're both ready to give their lives for our cause."

"And Nora?" Scott asked. His heart raced, Vee stood beside him holding his hand. He was glad she was there otherwise he would have lost his cool the second he saw Dante.

Dante shook his head "nothing. She just disappeared again, not even her mother knows. Her mother said she was on a camping trip but Marcie said there was no such thing." He sighed. "Wherever she is my guess is it's far away from Coldwater. After that fallen trash died I doubt she would stay. A true disgrace to the Black Hand's great legacy."

Scott clenched his free fist. "So you're giving up?"

"For now. We still need her though; while she was unconscious the Black Hand had us do a blood transfusion. She's full Nephil so we have to find her." Dante said quietly.

Scott narrowed his eyes,_ so Nora was right. They did experiment with her blood. Explains her strength. _"Who's blood was it?"

"Who do you think? The Black Hand made her the direct heir not Marcie, she's just our placeholder token." He stood straight, "The real prize is finding Nora."

Nora lay in Patch's bed staring at the ratty baseball cap lay in her hand. Her hair sprawled around the mattress, the sheets crumpled and tossed all over. Patch was dead. A week had passed and Scott had found out from one of the Nephil that it was confirmed.

He wasn't coming back. Tears welt up in her eyes, it's been a week since he died. Usually he would have burst through the door after the first day. "So you really are dead?" she whispered to the cap.

Tears rolled over the bridge of her nose and dropped onto the sheets. She hasn't moved for days, Scott and Vee just rotated in and brought her food. Even so she rarely ate. She could only imagine this is what her mother felt when her dad died. Then again according to Hank's words she started off not even loving her dad. Maybe she and Nora were the same, they were destined to go through the circle of love alone. To hate and then love and then loose. More tears rolled quicker down her face, staring at the ratty baseball cap past a never ending ocean of tears.

"Oh Patch, are we just destined to never be together." she could see the idea of being reincarnated and just dancing around Patch's immortality, living and dying. Or maybe vise versa. It would be an endless cycle of love and death, live and lose.

What does it mean to love if it only means to loose them and be left with the shambles of your heart. Was this how Patch felt the first time?

Though sometimes she's glade he wasn't human, if he was human she would have lost all hope. Immortality and Hopeful must go hand in hand. If he wasn't immortal she wouldn't still have this looming hopefulness that he will still come and save her.

"Save me."

If you love someone they will bring your death. It's a line that Patch has constantly drilled into his own mind. Years of just going from girl to girl, dropping them the moment they become clingy. However Nora was different.

She showed no interest in him, which made him want her even more. Nora Grey was something else, she made him work to get their relationship to where it was today. And now he just threw it all away for the sole purpose to protect her.

If you love someone they will bring your death. If Patch didn't hurry to Coldwater Dante would find her and their love would bring her certain death. _Please hold on a little longer Nora, I promise I'll return. _


	2. You punch like a bitch

Vee sat in the Neon for a long time; she just watched the rain splatter against the windshield. She stared at the gloomy Delphic amusement park through her windshield, the rainy mist crawling over the boardwalk. Somewhere Nora was there wallowing in her world of pain and self-pity. Deep down Vee knew that Nora blamed herself for Patch's death.

Who wouldn't? He died saving Nora; he died trying to free her from Hank. Most of all he died for her. Of course she blamed herself. Still, it hurt Vee to see her friend who was always so strong fall into such a state. It terrified Vee to think that Nora was too far away for her to reach.

She sighed and grabbed her umbrella and the plastic bag of Chinese food for her and Nora. Scott was still dealing Dante and keeping him off Nora's tracks, she hid herself pretty well, but there were too many holes that it left so little time left. If she didn't break free of this slump everyone would be in trouble.

Vee opened the door to the apartment and kicked off her wet sneakers. "I'm back?"

Nora shot up with this hopeful smile in her eyes "Patch?" she took one look at Vee and it died instantly. "Oh…" she instantly fell right back onto her side, the mattress springs squeaking underneath her.

"Oh come on Nora you have to pull yourself together." Vee said exhaustedly, placing the food on the counter. "You can't keep living like this. Not that I would call this living."

"What's life without Patch?" she said quietly.

"Uhm your entire life up until this part year and a half dip-shit." She placed her hands on her hips accusingly. "Nora you're completely self-destructing! What about your mom? Are you just going to abandon her?"

"Yes."

"And your dad what would he say?" Vee said, her temper boiling a little.

"That fallen are all trash."

"YOU'RE REAL DAD! NOT THAT PIECE OF SHIT HANK MILLAR WHO CLAIMED TO BE YOUR DAD!" she snapped.

Nora fell silent.

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

Silence.

"When was the last time you properly ate or drank anything?"

Silence.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

More silence.

Vee walked around the bed and grabbed Nora's ankles dragging her out of the sheets. "That's it I'm giving you a bath!"

Nora clunked to the floor like a lifeless ragdoll, her shirt riding halfway up her stomach as Vee dragged her back against the carpet. "Nora quit acting like a child and get your fat ass up!" she shouted angrily.

"Make me!"

Scott walked in at the perfect time. Vee was practically yanking Nora's legs off while Nora was on the floor clawing at the carpet, screaming like a maniac. At first he stood in the doorway stunned as Vee was shouting at the top of her lungs a stream of vulgar profanity at Nora. After a few seconds of watching he decided to intervene and pick up Nora, kicking and screaming, and carry her into the bathroom.

Once Vee was back in control he walked out to the living room and plopped onto his back against the bed; resting his wrist against his forehead. "Nora…." She was nowhere close to the Nora he loved and remembered.

Deep down he hated Patch, he stripped away the Nora that everyone loved and left this cold shell that can't even feed herself. All Nora wanted to do was waste away, in the hopes that she can die and be reunited with Patch. What kind of a life is that?

"You're such a lazy piece of shit! When are you going to get a hold of your fucking life?!" Scott could hear Vee shouting through the bathroom door.

"When Patch comes back for me!" Nora shouted back.

"Patch is dead! Shut the fuck up and take care of yourself I am so tired of being your fucking mom!" Vee snapped.

Scott sighed, best friends alright. "Oh fuck off you don't know what it's like!" Nora screamed. "If you're so done with babying me why don't you just leave then bitch!"

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me you bossy cunt!" Nora shouted.

There was clatter of plastic bottles and a heavy splash as both girls started screaming like maniacs. "You take it back you red headed bastard!"

"Come at me you piece of shit!"

Scott sighed, "Please tell me both of you are dressed." He called.

"FUCK OFF!" they shouted simultaneously. Both girls were shouting and screaming at each other, he could hear heavy slaps and punches ringing out.

"YOU PUNCH LIKE A BITCH!"

"YEA WELL YOU CAN'T EVEN LAND A GOOD HIT ON ME YOU CUNT!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE BITCH!"

Scott stared at the ceiling. Patch left them grasping at invisible straws; Nora was never going back. _You had to get yourself killed…_

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It has become difficult to fit some time in to post since I am planning to go to London for a week. Hopefully I can get a lot more work done before I leave. **

**Enjoy! **


	3. Goodbye

**So once again I'm very sorry that this took so long. It's been awhile since I had last posted a chapter. I'm done with the excuses I've been making so here we go. I am posting another chapter tomorrow, and on Sunday. Also during each week I will be posting at least one more chapter throughout summer so be expecting that. **

**Other than that news please enjoy! ^.^ **

* * *

Nora sat on the edge of the bed, her skin dripping wet. She was covered with a black satin robe, Vee standing on the bed; her knees digging deep into the mattress. Her clothes were sticking to her body and completely see through, revealing the outline of her lacy bra.

Scott sat turned away from it, out of sheer courtesy for Vee and Nora (and to prevent his dick from rising out of his pants like a bedsheet ghost). He quietly ate some of the Chinese that Vee brought while Vee combed through Nora's hair.

Their screams and insults had melted away into awkward silence about twenty minutes ago. Vee hummed softly while she combed Nora's hair, Nora remaining dead silent; making occasional grunts when her hair was pulled by the comb. "Listen Nora," Vee said softly. "About what I said earlier, I don't hate you Nora. I just hate the way you've been acting; I just want the old Nora back."

"That Nora died with him." She replied coldly.

Vee froze in mid brush. She stared at Nora's hair, tears starting to rise up and create a constellation on top of her eyelashes. "Please don't say that." She said, her bottom lip trembling, "I just want my best friend back. You know, my sister from another Mister. I want her back."

"I told you, she is dead." Nora answered, her voice not quivering or anything. She was cold and robotic, lifeless just like a doll.

"I see." Vee looked down and climbed off the bed. "Let's go Scott."

Nora stared down at her lap silently, just waiting for them to leave. She remained there long after they left, until finally she stood up and grabbed a small black sundress that Vee brought from her house. Barefoot, she opened the door to the apartment and walked outside; Patch's cap lying on the bed.

* * *

The motorcycle tore down the highway, leaving a clean beam of light from the headlights, cutting through the late night fog. Patch's hair whirled and whipped across his face as he sped towards the Coldwater town line. A cigarette was lit and held between his teeth despite the violent wind that fought to send it flying into the sky.

_Nora, just hold on a little longer. I'm almost there._

Off in the distance he could see Delphic beach, the Archangel stood like the welcoming arms of the town. The sky was dark and grey, with lightning highlighting the bottoms of the grey storm clouds that were rolling across the sky. Patch spat out the cigarette from between his teeth as he crossed into Coldwater. Let Dante and his bitch ass armies come to him. He has been haunted by Nora for too long. He has been away from her for too long; this war has kept him from his real angel. The one thing in this world who truly mattered more than anything else.

Once he meets up with her, they'll run away. Someone where so far Dante and his men wouldn't dare to look, maybe then they can slow down and enjoy life together. For however long they had left; Patch just wanted to spend the remainder of his life, no matter how much, with her. Dante nor Hank or all the powers in the universe could ever take that away from him. Because he just wanted her and her alone.

* * *

The ocean sprayed water all over the empty air as grey clouds and rolling thunder slowly crawled across the sky, painting the ocean a pitch black. The sea foam danced against the rocks at the edge of Delphic. A single figure stood at the top of the rocks, her toes dug in the last bit of grey sand that stood between her and the rough rocks and waters ahead. The sounds of the crashing waves were so deafening she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

Nora stood there, her dress flapping violently in the breeze, her hair smacking across her face, picking up each tear that skidded off her eyelashes and throwing them into the wind. Nora stared out at the great ocean and looked up to the sky to watch a few birds soar high above the cloud cover. She took a deep breath. How many nights as she stayed up crying and pleading for Patch to come and save her? And how many nights has her cries been ignored by that fucking fallen piece of shit?

Love? Hah, that was never love. It sprouted from him wanting to kill her for his own personal means. If he truly loved her he wouldn't leave all those times he did. He wouldn't make her question him when he left to guard that anorexic cow Marcie. Patch never loved her; even that night when he took away her virginity and they had sex. She woke up alone, helpless, and melancholy. He wasn't there to give her that heart wrenching coy smile that would say _"yea I tapped that, and let me tell you I was so good she couldn't stop screaming my name." _Nope, Nora didn't see that smile or those deep obsidian eyes. Or feel those strong warm arms wrap around her, or his lips wake her up like she was sleeping beauty. Nope, no, and no.

He just wasn't there.

Love? Nora had concluded that love didn't exist; in fact it was one big lie that the universe decided to create to give stupid humans like her a reason to live. Because if it did, in fact, exist he'd still be here. She looked down to the black water. "I hate you." She whispered as if she was staring into his eyes.

Before she would jump she wanted to think of ten things she hated the most about Patch. Ten: that baseball cap. How badly did she want to throw it away, it was so nasty and ratty and gross she was 100% sure it carried the genetic make-up of cancer itself.

Nine: the nickname angel. She hated that nickname, loathed it entirely. It was a cruel slap in the face to her. A reminder of what he was and she wasn't: Immortal. he could live forever and have sex with thousands upon thousands of human girls and not give two shits about them because there will always been one more waiting line for his dick.

Eight: his fucking bike. Nora hated that stupid motorcycle with a burning passion. It was always so uncomfortable to sit on, not once has she ever been able to ride comfortably without having a traumatizing wedgie. Or that fact that her ears would be ringing for days after hearing the roar of that crappy bike. She could hear that fucking thing from a mile away it was so loud.

Seven: his fucking sarcastic ass attitude. He always had something quick witted and sarcastic to say and every time he said it she wanted to gut punch him.

Six: his smell. How she loathed the smell cheap Cuban cigars that she would always smell on him. He always reeked of those damn cigars even though he only smoked cheap camel cigarettes instead. If it wasn't the bomb that killed him Nora would have guessed that he would have died from smoking, probably not too far away from the explosion.

Five: his fucking know-it-all attitude. He always knew the answer to everything, (which only fueled her hatred for his sarcasm when he was right).

Four: his body. She hated the fact that he was just so drop dead gorgeous and fit. And when he held her with his arms it made her legs grow weak, and she would become putty in his hands. It drove her crazy.

Three: his laugh. It was so warm and bubbly that it made her heart sigh.

Two: his lips. They were so soft and gentle that when he kissed her, lips or anywhere else, it just made her drown in this euphoric feeling like it was some beautiful drug.

Scott parked in front of Delphic and froze inside his car. He immediately opened the car door and jumping out. "What are you doing out here?" he shouted over the rolling thunder and violent waves.

One. The number one thing that Nora hated the very most about Patch.

"Where could she be if she wasn't in the apartment?" he froze again. "Oh god. She might have gone off the deep end, split up and run around the beach. Hopefully we aren't too late."

One. Nora looked down at the water and took a step.

One: she hated how much she loved him.


	4. Where we left off

One. Nora took a step over the edge, her hair and dress going into free fall as the world seemed to slow drastically. Tears flew off her eyelashes and she closed her eyes, and felt the water spray across her face. Quickly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her entire body into their chest.

She opened her eyes for that split moment to see a gust of raven wing black hair and pure obsidian eyes. Her eyes widened as the sunlight seemed to break through the cloud barrier. _It can't be. _She thought as those familiar arms wrapped around her and held her against that familiar chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nora you gave me a mother fucking heart attack." That voice said roughly.

The smell of cheap Cuban cigars filled her nose and over powered the harsh smell of sea water and rain. Nora stood there stunned as he fell to his knees still holding her farthest away from the edge. "For a second there I thought I had lost you forever."

Nora stared at his chest for a long time before quietly whispering past tears. "Patch… Is that you?"

He pulled away from his tight embrace for that one second, her heart skipping several beats in a row as she stared into those familiar eyes. "Yea it's me. I'm sorry I took so long." Patch said warmly.

Nora's lip trembled and then she broke into tears of rage punching him across the jaw. "You dickhead!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She kicked him in the stomach with her bare foot, pushing him away from her.

"You've made me think you were dead for weeks! Do you know how that has been for me you asshole?!" she shouted.

"I'm here now isn't that enough?" he shouted back standing up.

Nora threw a punch but he caught it. "No you shit stain!" she cried. "That isn't enough because I thought you were dead, I self-destructed because I couldn't live without you!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Patch curled his hand around hers and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I thought maybe if I disappeared I could keep you safe."

Nora fell to her knees at the touch of his lips again. She stood there on her knees staring up at him, the sun breaking through on him like a single spotlight.

He kneeled down and looked at her with the most sincere and heartfelt eyes she had ever seen. "I thought giving you up would ensure you're safety but then I realized I'm way too selfish. I had already given you up once for your safety and it's something I sorely regretted. I realized I couldn't live without you either." He rested his head over her heart. "If you're mad at me, fine. If you never want to see me again, fine. If you want to mistake this for obsession rather than love, go right ahead. It won't change the fact that when we had that night together. Where it was just us against the world, you became more than my girlfriend or my paramour; you became my hamartia. My one weakness, my fatal flaw." He took a deep breath and kept resting his head over her heart.

"You became my everything; I came back to steal you again. So that we can run away and make that night every day of our lives. And I'm not talking like this just so I can have sex every day; I'm talking about this because I want you. I love you with every fiber of my being."

Tears dropped off Nora's eyelashes and fell onto his hair as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her. "I love you more." She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Patch wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, carrying her in his arms as he stood. She rested her forehead against his and held his face gently. He smiled up at her "Why don't we pick up where we left off." He whispered softly.

She smiled past tears and pressed her thumb against his lips. "I'll take you up on that?" she whispered back.

"And what about Scott?" he laughed.

"Fuck him." She replied gently as Patch lowered her and intertwined his finger with hers.

"Alrighty then, you tell him." He replied softly.

Nora couldn't stop crying or smiling, it all felt like one big dream to her; something that she didn't want to wake up from. Maybe she did plummet into the rocks and break open her skull, and she's probably bleeding into the ocean right now. Whatever it is, she didn't want to wake up and be snatched away from him again. She looked up to those obsidian eyes and whispered. "Don't ever leave me again."

He replied with a simple, "Not even if God forced me to."

* * *

Scott rain through Delphic screaming out for Nora; his feet constantly tripping in puddles and over slippery pieces of boardwalk. "Nora!" he shouted over a loud crack of thunder. Rain started to fly from the clouds, pelting his back and splashing into the dark ocean.

He whirled around Delphic frantically looking for Nora. _Please, Nora please. Don't leave us too. _He thought, tears beginning to welt up. His foot slipped over the puddle sending him falling to the ground harshly. Scott pushed himself onto his hands and knees and tried to get up but he kept slipping and falling. _Nora. _

His mind went back to that day when they were kids, the last time he got to see her before he moved away. That happy Nora who was like a sister then his secret crush. Now he didn't even know who she was; that Nora that he loved was gone, leaving behind this cynical hollow shell. How could he love her know when her heart died with Patch.

_Damn that angel._ He thought bitterly, "I hate them. I hate them all." He said scornfully. His mother was left by a shitty angel, Patch stole the one woman he could ever love, Patch killed the only woman he could ever love, and Patch killed their hope of freedom from being put in chains on Cheshvan.

_I will never forgive them. _He thought angrily.

"Scott!" he looked up to see Vee climbing out of the Neon. She was protected from the rain by a large red umbrella. Vee ran to him, her feet splashing against the puddles on the ground. "Are you okay?" she kneeled down beside him.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" he asked as she helped him up.

Vee smiled weakly. "Something told me that Nora was in trouble so I came here as fast as I could. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Scott replied. "She wasn't in the apartment."

Her weak smile fell, "Nora…" a crack of thunder lashed out across the sky.

She took a few blind steps, "We have to find her… She could get hurt or worse."

"Wait!" Scott grabbed her wrist. "This weather is going to shit you could get struck by fucking lightning or you can slip and break your neck!"

"I don't care!" she shouted over a new crack of thunder. "My best friend is out there and I have to find her!" tears sprung from her eyes, "I'm not going to lose her again!"

"Vee…" Scott said quietly. He sighed, "Well it can't be helped." He grabbed placed his hand over hers on the umbrella handle and tried to force out his best smile. "Let's go together."

She wiped away her tears and they started walking together; the puddles making gentle little ripples on top of the boardwalk, as they walked to the beach's rockier shores. As they walked closer, off in the distance they could see a single figure carrying a smaller one.

"Oh god," Vee whispered, clutching onto Scott's hand tighter. _Please don't be her, let that guy not be carrying her. _

"VEE!" the light rainy haze subsided and Vee could see Nora being carried by Patch, waving her arm out to them. "Scott!" she had a big smile on her face, all that gloom and cynicism had disappeared completely as if that glass hollow shell was completely destroyed and was replaced with the real Nora that they knew and loved.

"Is that Patch… and Nora?" Vee said softly.

"Yep, the bastard isn't dead after all." Scott said running his fingers through his hair.

Vee's eyes overflowed with tears as she dropped the umbrella and ran towards Nora and Patch. Patch let Nora down so she could run towards her friend. They met in the middle and Vee hugged Nora with all her might. "You're back!" she cried past water falling tears.


	5. Torture

_Where am I? _

Nora opened her eyes to find herself falling headfirst into the dark abyss of a sapphire ocean. Bubbles rushed past her as she kept her eyes to the dimming light that shone above her head. Around her ribbons of memories were swirling like reels of movies that sped on endless repeat.

She blinked; bubbles escaping her eyelashes, Nora couldn't even tell if it was her tears or air. _Is this what it's like to be dead? _She thought, her thoughts reverberated through the water as if they were the plucked strings of a violin or piano. The memories slowed enough for her to see a boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes.

_Who…_ she saw that beautiful boy teaching her to play pool, holding her hand, even kissing her. He seemed so important so why couldn't she remember who he was?

Nora slowly closed her eyes, _who even am I?_

The water rippled around her as she was sucked into the dark depths. The ribbons of memory films faded into the darkness as the ends flapped away into the swallowed light. She lay across the water, her hands at her side. Her hair gently stroked the sides of her face as she was consumed by darkness. "Nora…" a voice said.

Slowly she opened her eyes, _I know that voice. _

"Nora…" the voice repeated.

A small black feather fell into the ocean and swirled its' way to her. Nora outstretched her hands and caught it in her palms. A smile curled on her lips as she pressed the feather against her chest. _That's right… he is waiting for me._

She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the sun break through the darkness and shine against her face.

_Isn't that right Patch? _

* * *

Nora shifted over to the side, the feel of silken sheets rustling against her skin. Her eyes sleepily opened, her vision struggled to focus as she sat up and yawned. Nora rubbed her eyes and watched the blurry room come back into focus.

Patch's apartment was always dark, especially with the lights off. With no windows it was easy to forget what time of the day it was. She pulled her knees against her chest, her mind replayed the moment when she was reunited with Patch. His promise to stay with her and the gentle kiss he placed on her head. "w-was that all a dream?" she whispered softly to herself.

The bathroom door opened and she saw Patch step out rubbing his hair with a black towel. "Shit it's been a while since I took a shower." He muttered. He stopped and looked at her, "you're up huh?"

She blinked, dazed by his sudden appearance. "So it wasn't a dream…" she said under her breath.

He sighed, "Wow you're so out of it." Patch smiled devilishly. "Maybe I have to wake you up?"

Her face ran hot as she looked away, "I don't want to get kissed by someone who hasn't taken a shower in god knows how long." She said quickly.

Patch tossed the towel at her, "yea well it's hard to take a calm relaxing shower when you don't know what fuck with wings will break down your door." He put his hands on his hips, "It was hard to get a good night's sleep too."

She smiled poshly, "well that's your fault isn't it."

"Hey when did you get so sarcastic?" he smiled. Patch crawled on the bed, his hands reaching behind her as he leaned over her; his lips were so close she can feel his breath against her skin. Something inside her begged him to come closer. "You've become so insolent, I might have to teach you a lesson." He teased.

Her face went red making him smile, "I missed teasing you." He sat back and leaned against the headboard. "I missed you in general."

Nora struggled to breathe; he was so close it made her heart race. "I didn't miss you teasing me I can tell you that." She said, struggling to hide how badly she wanted him to touch her.

Patch smiled weakly, "learn to get used to disappointment, angel." He looked away.

"What?" she looked to him sharply.

"I'm not gonna try so you can chill out." He said softly.

"Patch…"

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to touch you, I ran away thinking that's what was best for you. Yet when I come back I learn you fucking self-destructed, I found you on a fucking cliff ready to just jump. I didn't protect you; I just made it all worse. I should've let you punch me till I passed out, at least then I would get what I deserved." He ran his fingers through his wet hair pulling it all out of his eyes. "It seems like every time I give you up I just make it all worse." He laughed sadly, "Maybe I should have just left Delphic for good when you lost your memories."

"Shut up," she snapped. He looked to her as she gave him a cold glare, "God that's so annoying. I hate it when you mope like that, it's not the Patch I know and it's certainly not the Patch I love." She crossed her arms over her chest, "If you think that leaving will solve anything then you're wrong. So shut the fuck up, even without my memories I suffered without you. Patch," she softened, "I don't care anymore. I don't care about the nephil and I'm certainly not afraid of Hank. They can all burn in hell for all I care." She crawled over to him and sat in his lap, straddling his waist she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. "This whole world can go to hell; as long as I have you then I don't care what happens. You promised it would be us against the world right? So stop moping and do it, fulfil your promise and let's make it us against the world like it should be."

He stared into her eyes, his hands off to the side shaking. Patch could feel her heat radiating off her, he could feel her humanity. His hands ached to touch her, she was so close. "Nora I don't deserve it." He said softly.

"What did I just say?" she snapped again, "stop feeling sorry for yourself, god it's so irritating. You got to snap out of it, who cares what you deserve and what you don't deserve." She pulled him closer, her chest pressing against his tightly; he could feel every word brush against his lips.

Why was she so adamant on torturing him; he wanted nothing more than to touch her, to kiss her, to just lose himself to her. So why couldn't he do it?

A cool smirk tilted at the ends of his lips, "you're such a pain." He leaned in and harshly kissed her. Nora felt as though the wind was knocked out of her chest as he reached up and held her waist, his hands running up and down the sides of her body. Chills ran up her spine as he reached under her shirt and rested his bare hands against the small of her back.

She pulled away as he pulled off her shirt, he gently kissed her collarbone. Nora felt as though the wind was being knocked out of her chest, he hadn't touched her in so long it was if he was doing it for the first time all over again. He stopped for a second, his lips brushing against her neck as he took a few deep breaths, "Nora why…" he looked up at her, his hands reaching up to undo the hooks of her bra. "Why, why do you drive me so crazy?" he expertly undid the hooks and smiled crookedly up at her, "I hate it. I'm trying to punish myself and here you are, fucking sitting on my lap tormenting me. Like fuck let a man wallow in self-pity."

Nora laughed a little, "sorry no dice. Think of this as your punishment."

He laughed kissing her lips again, "best punishment of my fucking life then."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of uploads, I know I have all these excuses but hey here's the upload that you guys have waited so long for. I will attempt to write some sexy times for Patch and Nora but don't hold me to that as I'm not good at it. But anyway here's the new chapter so enjoy!**


	6. What it means to love a human

**You have been warned now, this chapter is kind of lemony. It's not straight on smut but there is some sexual things happening. I'm not very good at this nor is it the point of this chapter so that's why there isn't more of it. **

**So read at your own discretion and enjoy!**

* * *

Just because you aren't a virgin doesn't mean you're instantly an expert on sex.

Nora should have already guessed that this was the case, though she guessed it was her virgin naivety talking. The idea that once you've lost your virginity you instantly become a master and expert on everything about sex is fake, laughable at most. Nora didn't know what she expected from her second time.

For as many times as Patch teased her and tried to seduce her, he was almost timid to touch her. It was as if he was scared she was going to break if he touched her. She was too inexperienced but Nora guessed that this is what it meant to love another human being.

It was an idea that did cross her mind; you can have sex with millions but only one can ever make you feel special or timid or shy. Nora figured she could make love to Patch a million times and she would still be shy to take off her bra around him. That's just how he made her feel; she felt like she was giving him something more important than kisses or words, this was the most intimate way to express her love. Patch was different, almost opposite to her; he was gentle and made sure that every touch was delicate enough to not hurt her. She felt like a precious jewel in his hands or like she was a bird made of thin glass that was one wrong touch away from shattering.

She wondered if that came with being in love with a human.

Nora was lost in a sea of emotions that kept bombarding her; on one hand she had Patch who was occupying her lips with the most intense kiss she had ever experienced. It was hot and passionate as she fought against his mouth, on the other hand Patch was also taking off her clothes which filled her with this burning desire for him to touch her some more. He had already removed her shirt and her bra was lying off to the side of them, discarded. She could feel his hands pressing against her bare back, pulling her closer so her chest was tight against his chest. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as his lips moved away from her mouth and to her cheeks and then her jaw. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as his lips brushed and kissed the crook of her neck.

They were wrong the second time was more exhilarating then the first.

He pulled her tighter against his chest as he trailed a path of fleeting short kisses down her neck as he made his way to her collarbone. She sucked in her breath as he kissed her collarbone, his hands sliding down her spine and playing with the waistband of her shorts.

Patch kissed her chest softly, each touch of his lips sending chills. His touch was so soft, so warm and sensual she felt herself drowning in euphoria and pleasure as he began to pull off her shorts. Her mind was slowly slipping from her grasp as rationality and thought eluded her. All that mattered was that Patch was here and his mind was occupied with her and her alone.

And she loved it.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Vee asked nervously.

Scott looked back at her, "what?"

"Nora and Patch, do you think they'll be okay being alone together?" she repeated.

"Why do you ask that?" Scott said. He and Vee were at the local supermarket, stocking up on all the things they needed for dinner. Since Nora was recently reborn as a functional human again they had to start buying food that wasn't her favorite take out, and since she had a big fat target painted on her back by the Nephil it made mundane things like eating much harder.

Vee placed a small plastic bag of peppers in the cart, "well she and Patch probably have a lot to talk of." She grabbed another produce bag, "He disappeared, and he put us all through a lot. Knowing Nora I don't think she's going to truly forgive him as quickly as she thinks she will."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Scott looked to the grocery list. "They're probably just talking and arguing like they always do. Watch by the time we get back they'll back to being themselves: Nora will be a little pissed and Patch will still be Patch."

"Are you sure?" Vee asked nervously, "I know how Nora gets. She's probably furious with him for putting her through all that."

Scott took the produce bag from her, "Vee." He gave her a reassuring smile, "they're fine. I'm positive they're just having a little bout. They'll be fine."

"Okay I trust you Scott, though I'm sure Nora is yelling his ear off." Vee muttered, "She's got a sharp tongue and a horrible vocabulary when she's pissed."

* * *

"Patch…" Nora said softly, she reached up her arms her eyes looking directly up at him. She outstretched her arms to him, her hands extending out like soft fans with each finger beckoning him closer. Her exposed body was sheened with sweat; she looked like she was gleaming as he looked down at her. Nora's face was red with blush as she gave him a wide beaming smile. "Come here." She said; her voice smooth and seductive.

She was so beautiful.

Patch took her hands, his fingers lacing around her knuckles as he leaned in. Her lips met his and they melded into another hot and passionate kiss. The edges of his mouth tugged into a smile as she let go of his hands. He reached around her and held her waist while she held his back, one hand running through his hair as he broke away from her lips to kiss her neck. Her bare skin was hot as if her body heat was radiating off her skin.

He could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she pulled him tighter against her. She was so beautiful. Her breath was short as she made a soft mewl of pleasure as he bit her neck lightly. He felt drunk, as if he was intoxicated by her touch and her heat. He loved her so much it hurt.

Patch pulled away leaning up to look back at her. Nora still had her arms wrapped around his neck, almost like she was scared he was just going to get up at leave. But he didn't, he kept his hands at the small of her back as he looked down at her, his hair falling at the sides of his face, "Hey angel." He said softly.

Her eyes glittered at his voice, "yea?" her voice sounded so soft and yet she sounded breathless.

His heart pounded against his chest so much it hurt. This is what it meant to love her, what he felt was so strong it could only be described as love, a human love. He could feel her humanity, what he yearned for most in life was right here underneath him.

"I love you," he leaned in a little. They were so close she could feel his breath against her lips and face. His bottom lip brushed hers with each word, almost as if he was forcing his words against her mouth. "I love you Nora Grey, from now until the end of time."

She smiled, her blush growing brighter. "I love you more." She replied.

He chuckled, planting another kiss across her lips.

"That's not possible, angel."


	7. Family of friends

"So what now?" Nora asked. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard; she wore one of Patch's shirts over a pair of teeny gym shorts, her hair pulled back out of her eyes in a messy bun. Patch laid on his back at the foot of the bed, his hair dangling over the edge of the bed. "The Nephil are still raising an army and Dante is still looking for me. Scott also tells me that he isn't very convinced that you're dead." She held legs against her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I feel like I've woken up in a world that has gone to shit around me."

Patch looked up at her, his obsidian eyes holding a layer of warmth then they usually did. "Angel, hate to break it but all you did was wake up in the Nephil world. You aren't human anymore, what Hank did to you is unforgivable but that just means you aren't human to the Nephil. For all they care you're just one of them." He dropped his head looking back up at the ceiling. "There are worse things in this world then demons; angels and Nephil are cruel ruthless beings. They don't care what they have to do or who they have to step on to get what they want. Hank is a perfect example of a pure blooded sociopath; he kidnapped you on multiple occasions and was not above experimenting on you just to make you a nephil."

He sighed and looked to her, "and I doubt his followers will be above doing it again."

"So what do we do?" Nora asked, she could feel her hands shaking. Something told her that Patch's answer was not going to be good.

"We fight back!" Scott said cheerfully. He and Vee walked into the small apartment carrying grocery bags.

Vee smiled, "Patch is right; Dante and the Nephil are rearing for a bloodbath but if we play our cards right we can counter them without losing anybody."

Scott smiled putting the grocery bags on the counter. "Yea nobody has to die, we're all going to make it out of this." He said with a reassuring smile.

Nora beamed; they were all so positive and happy. Her smile fell a little as she remembered how childish and stupid she's been acting. She put all her friends in danger all over the mere thought that Patch had died. Not once did she even think about her mother or Marcie who were in just as much danger as she was, then there was Vee and Scott who went to all the Nephil meetings for info. If Dante even had an idea of what they were doing behind his back he would have killed Vee and Scott so fast.

She lowered her head into her knees, "hey Scott… Vee…" they looked to her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Vee asked setting her bags down.

Patch kept his eyes trained on Nora, her attitude had done a complete 180. Nora looked up at them; she looked about ready to cry. "I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I just let myself shut down whereas all of you were still fighting. You all saved me from Hank and look at what I was going to do with that life you saved… I was ready to just throw myself off the cliff and just end it…" she looked down with tears stinging her eyes. "I don't deserve such great friends if I'm so ready to throw them into the line of fire without even thinking… and I said such horrible things to you Vee…"

Vee smiled weakly as she walked over, "Nora…" she hugged her friend, pressing Nora's head against her heart. "It's alright. You've been through so much I honestly don't blame you one bit for acting like that." She hugged her tighter, "you're my sister from another mister, and no matter what happens you're still Nora and I'm gonna do whatever I can to help. No matter how pissy and bratty you act I'll always be there to help."

Nora let out a soft laugh, tears tracing down her cheeks. Vee laughed a little, Scott smiled putting a hand on his hip. "Don't worry about it Nora, we're all here to help." He smiled devilishly, "though I can't say I didn't enjoy hearing that fight you girls had in the bathroom." Scott teased.

Vee's face turned red as she threw a pillow at Scott, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" she stormed over angrily, "I KNEW YOU WERE LISTENING TO THAT!" she shouted punching his arm.

"What, I'm a guy I can't help it!" Scott teased.

"I'm gonna give you such a throat punch!" Vee scowled.

Nora laughed, they hadn't changed a bit. She looked to Patch who remained silent, "Patch?" she asked softly.

He looked to her, his eyes sending shivers down her spine. "I was just thinking…" he looked back to Scott, "nobody told me this bath fight story."

Nora's face turned red as Scott smiled at him, "Patch it was great!"

Vee punched Scott's arm as hard as she could, "SHUT UP SCOTTY THE POTTY!" she hissed angrily.

Patch gave Nora a devilish look, "So can I guess you girls were doing naughty things in the bathroom." He teased.

She kicked Patch off the bed, Nora's face bright red. "Shut it pervert." She hissed.

Everyone laughed as Patch sat up on the bed resting his chin on the bed, "aw come on Angel I want to know." He teased.

"No way in hell." Nora said bluntly.

Scott smiled, "we can get them to recreate it later Patch."

Vee scowled at him, "try it and I'll rip your dick off so fast." She hissed coldly.

"Aw but you looked so hot with your shirt sticking to you all wet." He teased.

"You told me you didn't see that!" Vee shouted.

"I lied."

"Oh you are so dead!" Vee shouted again, her face growing hot with blush.

"Wow you're really cute when you're flustered and embarrassed." Scott replied with a mischievous smile curled on his lips.

Patch groaned, "I missed this!?" he whined, "fuck pretending to be dead fucking sucks!"

Nora threw a pillow at him, "that isn't what you should be focused on!"

Scott and Patch laughed as Vee walked back to Nora, she had a cold murderous look plastered on her face. "So I kill Scott you kill Patch." She whispered.

"Lets' do it." Nora replied coldly.

In the end, no matter what she said or did to them they were still her friends. Nora smiled weakly as Vee attacked Scott yelling at him to forget about the fight. This is how their life should have been from the start; after Hank died this should have been their lives. Laughing and content, like a dysfunctional family of friends. They weren't supposed to have that grey area where they were all gloomy and miserable.

Little did they know that this happy period wasn't here to stay.


End file.
